1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile terminal generating a control command, such as three-dimensional coordinates, using a finger image input to a camera, and a method of generating a control command in a terminal using a finger image input to a camera.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, as mobile terminals such as smartphones come into wide use, a variety of interface technologies using a touch screen, a sensor, a camera, etc. included in the mobile terminals are being studied.
In particular, a method of using a specific gesture as an interface by analyzing images input to a camera is being widely studied.